The Sword and the Pen
by gorenrocks
Summary: Bobby and Alex have to go to a costume party. Bobby is dressed as Zorro, Alex is wearing a Catholic schoolgirl outfit. This is a LJ challenge and is Bobby/Alex fluff and romp. Zaps to your toes. Don't think about it too much.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sword and the Pen part 1**

13. Bobby and Alex have to go to a costume party. Bobby dressed as Zorro, Alex wearing A Catholic schoolgirl outfit. Smut please!

Tigerdragonbrand

Goren/Eames

M Sex, adult situations, fluff, fluff and more fluff

Alex and Bobby get together because Alex invites Bobby to a costume part. It's just for some fun, nothing heavy.

Takes place end of season 2, but well before Alex is preggers.

**The Sword and the Penpart 1**

"The easiest thing for you to do, Eames," Bobby Goren says, "is to just tell me."

"Ask you," Alex Eames corrects. She's looking down, pushing ice cubes around in her drink.

"Okay. Ask me." His long finger gently nudges her hand, getting her attention. "That's ask _me_, as in your partner. Come on, just…spit it out!"

"Bobby, I, well…"

"Go on."

"A couple weekends ago, I got really drunk."

"Okay." He pauses. He curls his fingers around hers, gently squeezing. "Whatever you need, Alex – anything at all. I'm here. You know that."

"Oh, it's nothing _that_….serious," and Alex smiles, she hopes reassuringly, as she realizes what Goren must be thinking. She's amazed by her partner's unconditional offer of support, and tucks it away for further contemplation. For the moment, she keeps hold of his hand. He doesn't seem to mind.

"Well, one weekend, I met with some girlfriends I went to college with. Good God, I haven't gotten that drunk in… I don't know how long."

"Oh! A weekend before… It must have been _that _Monday!"

"Yeah…you remember?"

"You were miserable."

"I wasn't ready to talk about it, any of it."

"I'm getting that now."

"The party wasn't all that bad, really," she explains. "We met at Alicia's house in Princeton – she married a doctor, a sugeon – and we stayed overnight. There were five of us, and, well, anyway…"

"Did the local constable have to make a house call?"

Alex laughs and so does Bobby. It feels good, seeing him smile. "No and neither did the fire department. But I did promise to, well we were playing a drinking game, kinda like truth or dare, and I promised to, oh God…"

"Eames -- out with it!"

"Okay! Bobby, will you go to a party with me?"

"That's it?"

"What do you mean?"

"After all this, that's all you want to ask me?"

"Well yeah, but there's just one thing…"

"And what's that, Eames."

"It's a…" she takes a deep breath, "it's a costume party."

"Oh." Bobby stares at her, lips pursed. "But it's not Halloween."

"No kidding, Genius, this is April. But it's her 40th birthday party, and this is what she wants. A costume party."

"I see." Bobby wipes his mouth with a big palm, and clears his throat. "I, uh," he begins.

"Look, I – it would mean a lot to me, if you do this. I…I really need a date, and I'd like it to you be you. I'll get you a costume."

"Of course."

"Of course, what, Bobby?"

"I mean, of course I'll take you to the party." He smiles. "And I can get my own costume, Eames." He gestures toward her. "I should, uh, know what you're, you know, wearing…?"

"Why?" Alex feels heat spread from her neck to her face, and flow through her veins to the rest of her body. She prays the low lighting hides what she knows is a rosy flush.

"I just thought that, well you and I, going together," Bobby falters, and stops.

"No, Bobby. That, uh, won't work, because what I have to wear --it was part of the, the dare. And I don't want to talk about it right now. Just get whatever you want, whatever you feel most comfortable."

"What fits, you mean."

"Yeah. I suppose." Alex smiles, and then giggles a little. "The party is in Princeton, and we can take the train, or drive, whatever you want."

"I'll drive."

"She has a huge, beautiful house. We can change there, and we could even…" Alex pauses, staring into Bobby's beautiful big brown eyes, eyes that are also now quite amused.

"We could even what? Get a free physical from the good Doctor?"

"Very funny, Goren! No, we could, if we want to, stay overnight. If it gets late, and we're having… you know…"

"No, I have no idea. Having what?"

"Lots of fun! Where's your sense of adventure?"

"You'll see it at the party."

"I can hardly wait!"

"When is it?"

"It's… this weekend, on Saturday," she covers her face with her hands, "you can't make it, can you."

"Eames, it's okay. Yes. I can."

By the time they leave, Alex has a couple more drinks, so she lets Bobby drive her home. She knows it makes him feel better, and she enjoys his protective nature, more than she admits.

Bobby unlocks her front door and walks her in.

"Wanna come in for a cup of coffee, Bobby?"

"No, thanks, it's really late. I have to go. But," he sets her keys down on the small table.

He has her attention. "What is it?"

"Alex," he takes both her hands in his, "I need to understand one thing. We're going to this party, on a date. As a… couple? Is that right?"

"Um, yes. Actually, yes, that's uh, important."

"Important."

"Ah.. Yeah."

"I'm not going to ask why."

"That's a good idea."

"Fair enough." He takes a step closer, and her heart starts to jackhammer. "But I just… need to get used to the idea." One large hand cups her face, his thumb strokes her chin.

"Used to…" She loses speech when his free hand slips around her waist to the small of her back and pulls her body flush against his.

"Yeah. Practice." His lips are soft but urgent as they possess hers, one at a time, sucking gently, and his fingers slips around her neck and feather into her hair. Her knees weaken and his arm tightens around her waist. He actually lifts her, while his mouth hungrily seeks more. "Mmmm, Alex," he breathes, and angles his head, to kiss her more thoroughly.

Then gently, swiftly, he lowers her to the floor. With some satisfaction she sees his skin is flushed and his eyes are dark. He rubs his thumb over her lips, bends and kisses her one more time. She grabs his hand and kisses the thumb that just caressed her, brushing it with her tongue.

"Mmm, that was nice, Goren."

Bobby drags his knuckles down her neck, letting them rest for a moment in the hollow of her neck. For just a heartbeat, neither of them breathes.

"Real nice, Eames."

"I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Yeah, tomorrow. Sleep well."

Bobby kisses her hand, and releases her, and she watches him makes his way home in the night.

TBC…

Thank you so much for reading!!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sword and the Pen Part 2**

13. Bobby and Alex have to go to a costume party. Bobby dressed as Zorro, Alex wearing A Catholic schoolgirl outfit. Smut please!

Tigerdragonbrand

Goren/Eames

NC/17 Sex, adult situations, fluff, fluff and more fluff

Alex and Bobby get together because Alex invites Bobby to a costume part. It's just for some fun, nothing heavy.

Takes place end of season 2, but well before Alex is preggers.

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, wish I did.**

**The Sword and the Pen Part 2**

It's Friday night and Bobby's pounding on Alex's front door. He's not sure how long she hasn't answered, and he's just about to find her key when he hears footsteps. He stops knocking, and sure enough, the door opens.

"Bobby." Alex sighs. She presses her fist to her mouth and yawns. "What are you doing here?"

"You asked me to call you at seven to make sure you woke up, and-and then you didn't answer."

"Come in, sorry."

As he enters and takes off his jacket, he takes in the sight of his sleepy-eyed partner, in her brushed cotton bottoms and loose tank. Her hair gently mussed and her voice unguarded, he never saw her looking so defenseless – so lovely, so desirable.

"It's okay, Eames."

"I, uh, had trouble falling asleep."

"You should have called me."

It was a long week; they solved a double homicide in record time, but it was grueling, with long days and sleepless nights. Deakins sent them both home early to get some rest.

"I didn't want to bother you."

"Eames…"

They stare at each other and she looks so small and tired in her bare feet and pajamas. He reaches out and touches her arm; he knows then he isn't stopping any time soon. She steps closer and he pulls her into his arms. She buries her face against his beat-up navy blue sweatshirt and slides her arms around his waist.

"Alex," he breathes against her neck, "don't ever worry about bothering me, please. I always want to be here with you. Always."

"I didn't want to wake you up, Bobby. No sense in both of us suffering."

She says this as she leans back and looks in his eyes. Bobby's stunned; her face is so trusting, her lips so full, her body so soft and warm.

"I wasn't sleeping," he counters, and now he knows he's going to kiss her. It's just that she's so far away without her heels. So he scoops her up with one arm under her bottom and one hand curled around her neck.

Her lips feel like bliss under his, soft and full, and she hums and opens her mouth under his, giving him permission. He takes it, plunging deep inside with his tongue, and when she starts sucking he instantly gets tight in his jeans. He manages to move them to the sofa, and lowers them both, swinging her legs across his lap, cradling her in his arms.

Her hands are cool when they cup his face, stroking his skin, making him shiver. During the week, in the few moments when he wasn't focused on the case, he thought only of this – holding her, loving her. And now, he can't get enough of her so he pushes his tongue in as deep as he can and kisses her hard, kisses her long. He pulls back and bites her lower lip and sucks it, and then sucks both her lips before taking her tongue deep into his mouth and sucking it long and hard. But he still can't kiss her like he wants because she keeps moving and moaning, "Bobby…"

"I'm sorry," he lies, "I should let you rest."

"No! I'm not sleepy anymore."

Bobby squeezes his eyes shut and his cock swells even more and becomes impossibly hard. He lays her back against the overstuffed arm of the sofa, and then manages to position on top of her. Slowly, he caresses her belly, her breasts, and watches her nipples spring to life, sharp and hard under her thin top. She moans when he squeezes them, and she whimpers when he sucks long and hard, back and forth, making two very wet marks.

"Oh, baby," he slips his hand under her tank, connecting with a swollen nipple, and pinching, "I've wanted you since you asked me to that party on Monday. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Me too, Bobby. But…"

He freezes and studies her warm, almond eyes that are calmly questioning his. Not with doubt or uncertainty but concern – for him.

"Are you ready for this? Ready for us?" Alex asks, and she rubs the pulse on his neck with small, shaking fingers. His vision blurs, he grabs her hand and kisses it, then shifts to his side on the couch and pulls her against him, as close as he can.

"Yes," he groans, kissing her collarbone, moving to her lips, "Yes," he repeats, again and again, kissing her mouth, her cheeks, her nose, eyes, forehead and temples. He cups her firm ass and pushes her against his hardness. This is it for him, she's the only one he wants, will ever want. He loves her, more than himself, more than the job, more than anything. His realization adds and urgent need to his all consuming want.

"Alex, I…"

"Bobby, you don't have to."

He grunts and yanks her shirt over head, and buries his face against her warm breasts, kissing and licking. He bites and sucks her nipples until she's writhing underneath him, and then he moves to kiss her mouth.

"I love you, Alex. You have to know that, right? I love you."

She doesn't seem at all surprised by his confession. "Yes, Bobby, I know."

He roughly shoves down her cotton pants and panties, and rolls to his back, pulling her on top. He strokes her everywhere, his long arms reaching her thighs, her ass, her back and sides.

"I need you, baby." And he moves his hand to her wet, hot core. "You feel so good." And he knows just what to do to make her tremble, where to stroke and where to pinch. He slides three long fingers deep inside her and she groans. He thrusts his tongue in her mouth hard and fast, in time with his thrusting hand. Alex comes within minutes, tightening around his hand and ripping away from his mouth, shouting his name.

He holds her, trembling and panting, but with one hand he frees his belt and unzips his jeans, freeing his throbbing erection.

"I love you," she pants hotly into his mouth, "I want you inside me, now."

"Jesus, Alex," he growls, and pushes his sticky fingers between their lips, tonguing her wetness and watching as she does, too.

"Protection?" he asks.

"I'm on the pill. I'm good, if you are."

Watching her lick his fingers, sucking them inside her small, wet mouth, drives him crazy, and he pulls up her hips up, positioning her on top of his sex.

She's so wet he easily slips in the first couple inches, but she's so tight and he's so big that he has to stop. They both groan, the pleasure is so intense and the pressure is so overbearing. He sucks her tongue and pulls all the way out, and thrusts hard. He's makes it in halfway and she arches her back while he cups her ass, squeezing, then slides his hands up her sides and around to her breasts.

As he pulls a swollen nipple into his mouth and sucks hard, Alex gets to her knees and drops down, impaling fully on his long cock. He bites her nipple and he feels her come, so he rolls her to the side, pushing her against the back of the sofa so he can thrust in her, long, deep strokes, prolonging her pleasure and getting lost in his own. It feels so damn awesome, he loses track of how long he fucks her like this. He knows he's gonna come soon, so grabs her thigh and stretches her leg up and around his back.

They both cry out because now he's in even deeper and he moves faster and harder.

"Come again for me, baby. Come on," he urges, and moves his hand down between her, to pinch that small, swollen nerve.

"Oh my God, Bob-beee," she wails, her body spasming all around him, and he loses all control and pounds into her erratically. And after one final hard thrust he stays in her and comes inside her, and it's the best, most intense pleasure he's ever felt, his body is shaking and burning and then he just loses all conscience thought.

When he can think again he finds her mouth and kisses her, moaning when she sucks his tongue greedily and digs her fingers into his back. He realizes then he never took off his shirt and quickly shrugs it over his head, tossing it on the floor, and his entire body shivers when finally his bare chest makes contact with her soft breasts. He's still inside her and feels like he might get hard again, his desire for her is so powerful.

He kisses her more time, and then gently pulls out from her body. "Come on, baby. Let's go to bed."

They're both in her big bed, naked and sweaty after making love a second time. This time was long and slow and Alex is wrapped around Bobby now, lightly kissing his broad chest, feeling more sated and content then she's ever felt. Alex has no regrets or second thoughts. She loves this man, Robert Goren, her partner.

"Hey," he says, and pulls her up for a long kiss. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I am. You?"

"Yeah, I'm really good." He smiles. "Any regrets?"

"No, Bobby – none. I'm… I'm happy. Really happy. Are…"

"I'm happy too, Alex. And I…I think—think we're gonna be just fine."

"Yeah?" And she feels a big pressure float right away from her, and disappear.

"I really do, baby." Bobby kisses her. "I think we're gonna be stronger than ever. I love you, Alex."

"I love you too, Bobby."

"What time's the party tomorrow?"

"Not until eight. We have most the day."

"Yeah." He cups her breast and plays with the nipple, teasing it stiff. "What should we do all day?" He moves his mouth over the swollen tip and starts to suck hard and nip, then lick, a pattern he discovered she loves. She rolls to her back to give him better access, because this feels so damn good, she would love it if he sucked her all night. And judging from their last session, he might just be happy to do it.

"Did you find a costume?" she manages to ask, running her fingers through his hair, gasping when he switches breasts, hands and mouth, and starts with a sharp bite to an already swollen nipple, quickly soothing it with tongue and lips. The fire goes directly to her cunt and she squirms.

"Yes," his voice vibrates against her skin. "Zorro. It's really all they had left."

"Oh… Zorro…" She imagines him all in black, as he continues his sweet torture on her sensitive flesh. "Bobby, you're making me crazy…"

"I can't get enough of you, baby. You're so beautiful, so hot. I wish I had some oil right now, I'd massage you." He pushes her breasts together, rubbing his thumbs over both nipples at once. "You never told me what you're wearing."

"Christ, Bobby, I can't even think right now!" She rises on her elbows, pushing up, desperate for more contact, because now she's on fire. Her breasts plump his hands and he squeezes, she groans and he pinches, hard. She cries out, "Bobby!" and his mouth comes down on her, again, sucking and biting and the ache between her legs is so deep and intense she a sob escapes from her throat.

Then his hand cups her between her thighs, fingers slip between her where she's throbbing with every pulse of her heart, and his touch spreads the fire all the way through her, to her breasts, down her legs to her toes, and her body arches off the bed. That same moment his hands clamp tight on her hips, forcing her down while his head squeezes between her thighs and his lips and tongue suck and probe the core of pure white hot sex, and she explodes inside his mouth.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

The next day's a combination of the most erotic sex dream Bobby's ever had in his life – only it's real – and a blur of working out travel logistics, packing and driving. And his desperate attempts to calm his mind and body. To detour his thoughts from his tiny lover (he knows she's really not _tiny_, but after their lovemaking and compared to him, he can't help thinking that way) and the impact those thoughts have on his libido. He can't remember how long it's been since he's gotten hard so fast and so often.

For example, like right now, as he's driving to Princeton, and Alex is sleeping in the passenger seat. He remembers her sleeping next to him last night, naked and beautiful, her perfect skin now marked by him – and he can't help thinking, _she belongs to me. _Bobby shifts his hips, trying to get comfortable as his erection grows.

Bobby can't stop thinking about her, but tries to shift his thoughts away from the erotic images of her body. And of how he felt when he was touching her, kissing her and pushing himself impossibly deep inside her again and again, for as long as he could make himself last. He thinks about how crazy-easy it was to go from one day being partners to the next day being lovers. All the years he's wanted her, loved her, sworn to keep his distance for fear of destroying the best relationship of his life – and when they finally collide, it's like a natural progression. Nothing in his life has ever felt so right.

It's time to wake her, so they can get dinner before they go to Alicia and Sam Preston's mansion, where Alex's friend Alicia's 40th costume birthday party is to take place. Where Alex and Bobby have their own room for their night, and will change into their costumes before their first event as Bobby and Alex, the couple.

"So this is the mysterious Bobby Goren!" Alicia Preston greets him, her voice a low, seductive growl. She's tall and willowy, about five foot-ten inches, with short black hair and long legs. Alicia grabs his hand and pulls him inside, gives him a brilliant smile full of perfect, straight white teeth, then reaches up and kisses his cheek.

"I'm Sam Preston, and it's nice to meet you," and he's ushered to her thin blond husband, who shakes his hand vigorously. The man is as tall as his wife but somehow seems not as sturdy, not as outgoing. But his blue eyes sparkle with humor and intelligence, and Bobby likes him.

He hears laughter and something close to squeals, and turns to find Alex and Alicia in a half embrace. He freezes for a moment, and stares at Alex; at that moment, Alex's smile takes at least ten years off her face. She's radiant. And then she looks over at him and reaches for his arm, pulling him next to her. He can't make out what she's saying, he can only watch her, her mouth as she talks, her eyes moving from Alicia back to him, they're shining with what has to be love… love for him.

Then she stands tip-toe and presses a kiss on his jaw and he just wraps his arm around her tightly, holding on to her to save what's left of his sanity. He watches Alicia and Alex exchange glances he suspects involve him, and he doesn't even care. He wouldn't be anywhere else in the world, not for any reason, no matter what they think of him.

Alicia says something about their room, and then they're going up a beautifully carved staircase, then down a lushly carpeted hallway. And all he knows is that soon he'll be alone with her.

Finally the door closes behind them and he sets down their bag. She turns to him but before she can speak, he lifts her and kisses her hard, falling back on the big king-size bed, taking her with him on top. He immediately slides both his hands under her denim skirt and cups her, squeezing the warm, firm flesh, and Alex moans and pushes her tongue deep into his mouth. She frames his face with both of her slender, cool hands, stroking his hot skin, and he moans as he sucks her harder.

But then suddenly she stops and sits up. He moves his hands up her body, caressing her breasts. She bites her lip but grabs his hands and stops him.

"Bobby… we have to stop."

"Okay," he breathes, watching her capture his wrists, he pulls her down and kisses her again. "Why"? he asks, between kisses.

"Because," she tries to answer, kissing him again and again, "Because," she starts again, and finally she breaks free. "Alicia and I are going to get dressed in our costumes _together_, in her room. She's coming here to get me."

Bobby looks in the mirror and cringes. Not that he looks bad in his black denim jeans – the original were leather but they were much too hot -- black boots, and black silk tunic cinched with a black leather belt. But he's nervous about mingling in a crowd of people dressed in costumes. He'd avoided thinking about this moment all day, when he'd have to face the music, but the time was here.

So he finished donning his long black cape and black eye-mask and steps into the hall, only to meet who he knows must be Sam Preston, dressed like a vampire.

"Hey, Bobby," the tall doctor greets him. "Are you ready for this? Probably not, it took me a few years to get used to Alicia and her insane ideas. But it does get easier, eventually." The blond vampire grins. "Come on," and he grabs Goren's elbow, "the girls are waiting for us by the stairs."

When he sees her at the bottom of the steps, his eyes travel from her three inch white heeled pumps and her white knee-highs, to her bare thighs, to her super short black plaid mini-skirt that falls obscenely low on her hips. She obviously keeps up on visits to the gym, because her tummy is flat and toned. There's a wide expanse of just nothing but her smooth, beautiful skin, from her navel to under her breasts – except for a few telltale red patches of skin where he obviously marked her during their lovemaking. _That's good, _he thinks, guiltily, but sets aside the thought for review at a later date.

She wears a white, cropped short sleeve blouse with snaps instead of buttons. _Easier to tear off. _It has matching black plaid trim and tie, and it fits her so well she doesn't need a bra, and she's definitely not wearing one. Her hair is lightly teased and looks tousled, as if she was being, well, naughty.

And after he takes in all the details of her costume and how she damn sexy she looks, Bobby has serious trouble catching his breath.

The huge house is now packed with people, even though the party spreads through a game room, a giant entertainment room arranged to accommodate dancing and a big comfortable family room with plenty of comfortable seating. Alex is dancing with the husband of one of her five friends, Bill Winters, married to Donna Winters for fifteen years. They've both had too much to drink, and she doubts Donna notices Bill's hand as it keeps drifting down to sneak under her skirt and cop a feel.

_Her very short skirt. _

But Bobby notices, because he's hasn't taken his eyes off her all night. She smiles to herself, remembering his face when he walked down the steps and first saw her in her school girl costume. He'd kept his expression neutral, but Alex knew. She could tell she took his breath away. And she wonders how long it will take him to stop dancing with the slightly chubby belly dancer she doesn't know, and cut in.

Alex feels the man's hand on her thigh, glances at Bobby and sees him glower. She doesn't have to watch to know he's coming. And she's right.

"Excuse me," Bobby's soft voice and warm breath caresses her neck, his hands on her waist stops her from moving. "I'm sorry, man, but I need my partner back." Bobby grins and pulls Alex back against him, possessively rubbing his hands in small circles over her belly. "It's uh, it's time for her, her detention."

Alex shivers, aroused from his words and his caresses, and stretches her arms up above and behind her head, reaching for Bobby's neck. She wiggles her ass against his body, and is rewarded when he runs his large hands slowly up and down the sides of her body, lingering at her breasts. The powerful sensations go straight between her legs and she grabs his hand and kisses it.

"Alex," he hisses in her ear, and spins her around to face him. She studies his face, jaw locked tightly in control, his eyes black with desire as they scan the length of her body. Then he smiles, curling a hand on her hip. "Let's dance."

He leads them to a dark private area, in a corner, their old dancing partners long forgotten, and he crushes her slight body in his arms, and she loves it. They grope each other like horny teenage, kissing until they can't breathe. He slips his hand under her skirt and, past her panties and feels how wet she is.

"I want to fuck you, now," he whispers, "can we get out of here?"

A/N Thanks for reading!

Tbc in epilogue


	3. Chapter 3

**The Sword and the Pen Part 3**

13. Bobby and Alex have to go to a costume party. Bobby dressed as Zorro, Alex wearing A Catholic schoolgirl outfit. Smut please!

Tigerdragonbrand

Goren/Eames

NC/17 Sex, adult situations, SMUT! fluff, fluff and more fluff

Did I mention, smut? Please suspend all disbelief at the door!

Alex and Bobby get together because Alex invites Bobby to a costume part. It's just for some fun, nothing heavy.

Takes place end of season 2, but well before Alex is preggers.

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, wish I did.**

**The Sword and the Pen Part 3**

"_I want to fuck you, now," he whispers, "can we get out of here?" _

"Oh Bobby," she breathes, "I hope so. Or I don't know what I'll do."

Bobby feels Alex's slender body shiver violently, and he tightens his arm around her waist, supporting her. His fingers stroke her neck and feel her pulse erratically beating, out of control. He looks around and spies a big chair in a far, dark corner of the room.

"Come with me." And he half carries her across the room and sits with her on his lap, her legs across his. "It's okay, baby," he soothes, caressing her thighs, and her arms.

Her hands cling to his shoulders and his curl around her narrow waist. Her bare skin is soft and warm and he lets his fingers roam freely, enjoying the smooth expanse of exposed flesh. Her eyes haven't left his, but he can't help looking at her; her pretty mouth, long slender neck and flawless skin. And that damn costume - her stiff nipples poke sharply against the thin white cotton blouse, and her ass is almost visible under the short, tight skirt.

Her cool fingers quell the fire on his skin before she leans in and pushes her tongue inside his mouth.

Bobby closes his eyes while his blood roars in his ears and rushes to his groin, making him swell ridiculously hard. Red and white lights explode behind his eyelids and he sucks on her sweet mouth as hard as he dares. Alex moans and grinds her hips against his cock, and he has to feel those firm cheeks, so he slides his hand under her skirt and squeezes her tight ass, causing her to squirm wildly in his lap.

"Jesus, Alex, you are so fucking hot," he hisses. "Why are you dressed like this?"

"Alicia." She slips her hands under his shirt and rubs his stomach. "She made me promise."

"I never imagined," he moves his free hand to cup her breast, "I had no idea how sexy you'd look tonight. You're making me crazy."

Her breast fills the palm of his hand, and he rubs her nipple, over and over, while sucking her neck.

"Mmm," she hums, shifting her hips, wiggling her slim hand between their bodies and then squeezing his thick member.

His entire body spasms, and his world contracts. Only they exist and he feels a connection with her unlike anything he's ever known. He loves her and wants her, wants to take her right here, to get as close as he can be. But he can't, not now.

"Baby," he murmurs, and pushes her hands away from him. "We have to get out of here."

Alex pulls back and studies him. She smiles, and deftly pulls the little checkered tie free from her neck, and then loops it around Bobby's, and draws him to her. He's transfixed by the pink tip of her tongue as it darts out and traces his lips.

"Why the rush?"

"Al-Al…I, uh," but he can't finish his thought because she's unbuttoning her own blouse, one…two…three buttons down.

"There's no one around, Bobby." The look on her face is pure lust. "No one will find us here."

"I can't… Alex, I mean," he pauses when she swings one leg over his hips, so that now she's straddling him. "We can't make love here."

"Alright. But there are other things you can do." She rubs her hot center against his hard cock. "I'm so turned on right now. I want you to touch me."

"Jesus, baby," he digs his hands inside her shirt and scoops out both breasts, rubbing them. He sucks her bottom lip and bites it, then whispers, "you wanna come, Alex, right here?"

"Yeah, I do," and she groans when he starts pinching her nipples, hard. He's lost control, and now he'll do anything to please her. Later when he has her alone, he'll take her as often as he wants, and this memory will fuel his passion.

"You're the sexiest woman I've ever known," he breathes against her lips before thrusting in his tongue. He starts to fuck her mouth while fondling her breasts, squeezing them, pulling the stiff nubs, getting them hard and swollen, ready for him to suck.

She starts grinding against him, making urgent noises that make his body throb with desire, but he can control his reaction because he knows he'll make love to her soon. And he loves touching her like this, making her come, and it's one of the most erotic experiences of his life.

"I'm getting so close," she gasps, ripping away from him. And he uses the opportunity to latch on to a very red, very swollen nipple, and bites down. She smashes her face against his black silk shirt to muffle her scream. He sucks and licks the stiff nubs while she weaves her fingers through his hair.

He feels her tongue swirl around his ear, "Bobby, please…"

"What do you want, baby?"

"I want… more…"

"More what?" he persists.

"Bobby, please…." And she grabs his hand and pushes his finger between her plump and swollen lips, and twirls her tongue around them. His jaw goes slack and his balls tighten; he struggles for control.

She finally releases him with a wet pop. "I need to come. Please," she whispers, her voice husky with need.

He groans and cups her with both hands, grinding her soft center against his rock hard groin. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and kisses his neck, panting, squirming, and he squeezes her tight little ass.

"My my, you are naughty, aren't you." He focuses all he has on her, sliding one hand over her thigh, his fingers brushing across wet panties.

"Yeah, oh yeah, that's right."

"Maybe I need to put you over my knee, and give you good hard spanking. Is that what you want?" She yelps when he smacks one bare cheek, his palm warming on contact, and then he strokes her sex through her panties. Her desperate keening tells him she's right on the verge of her climax.

"Or maybe you what you really need is my mouth between your legs, my tongue fucking your hot little pussy. You'd like that better, I think." And then he slips his hand under the silk and works two fingers into her heat, thrusting deep. When his thumb finds her tiny bundle of nerves, it makes her come undone, and she bites down on his neck, her entire body trembling.

He feels her walls tighten around his fingers as she comes, and he thrusts into her wet heat and rubs her swollen clit. She's pressed against him as close possible, he can feel the sobs shake her body and her hot breath pour on his skin.

"Oh that's right, baby, let go, you feel so good, come for me. Because later, I'm gonna fuck you so hard, all night long, Alex." He holds her tight, stroking her back and belly with his free hand, until her body calms.

Finally, she's kissing him and she finds his mouth and sucks his lower lip. Her hands shake as she strokes the curve around his face. He pulls his fingers from their wet home and watches her lick them, and then draws them into her mouth, one by one, before she tells him, "Bobby, get us back to our room. Now."

* * *

They manage to clean up nicely, thanks to finding a powder room, and make their way back to the heart of the party.

Bobby holds her hand and leads her through the crowd of dancing costumed partiers. She can't help but notice the stares he gets. He stands out in his all black Zorro costume – he's tall, lean, and powerfully built. By now he lost the black eye-mask, but she thinks it just makes him look more handsome. His black jeans are tight in all the right places, and the black silk tunic drapes beautifully over his broad shoulders and big, well muscled chest.

Alex wants him again, and knows this man is it for her. She's never been so aroused by a just touch, a look, a word.

"Alex!" She hears, yelled from across the room.

Bobby turns to find her staring at him, and he smiles. He bends down and kisses her, then asks, "Who spotted you?"

She finds her friend. "It's Melissa, Alicia's sister."

"Oh. Okay."

"No doubt sent to check you out."

"Ahh…."

Bobby wraps his arms possessively around Alex, resting his hands on her bare tummy, pulling her against his body. She sighs, loving the feel of his warm body pressed up against her, and she covers one of his large hands with hers.

"Melissa, this is Bobby Goren. Bobby, Melissa Preston."

Alex watches as her blonde friend stands on tiptoe to kiss Bobby on the cheek. Melissa is five years younger than Alicia, and petite like Alex. That's where the similarity ends, because Melissa is all curves, with a lush hour-glass figure. She's dressed like Marilyn Monroe, and with her natural blond hair, make-up, sexy evening gown and voluptuous figure, she pulls it off.

"Damn, Alex. You never told us your boyfriend is so hot. Where've you been hiding him?"

"Oh, nowhere, really. He's shy."

Melissa eyes Bobby.

"I'm uh, I'm shy."

"Really. Why don't I believe that?" She flashes a dazzling smile. "So I don't believe Alicia managed to talk you into wearing that costume. And Bobby went along with it? When will you finally learn tell my sister no?" She turns her attention back to Bobby. "Can you believe that two grown women behave this way? Honestly!"

Alex wonders if Alicia has lost her mind, confiding in Melissa about her drunken scheme. Or maybe Melissa is bluffing. Either way, she wonders if Bobby is paying attention. She steals a glance at her partner and finds him staring at her, but she's relieved that he's grinning. His fingers tickle her tummy, tracing the edge of the low-rising skirt.

"Oh, there's not a lot that Alex could do, that I wouldn't believe." And with that, Bobby looks at Melissa and laughs. Alex laughs with him, delighted to see Bobby's playful nature emerge.

"So tell me, Ms Eames, what behavior do I need to watch out for?" he probes.

"Don't worry, Bobby, you've been doing great so far."

Obviously surprised by their reactions, Melissa looks around the room. "There's Max!" And she calls his name. "My husband."

While the younger woman's busy directing her husband, Alex turns and hugs Bobby. When he leans down to press a kiss on her neck, he whispers, "I love you, Alex."

"I love you, too, Bobby."

"Max! Look here, it's Alex. And her boyfriend, Bobby!"

The two men shake hands and introduce each other. The man is the perfect match for his wife Melissa. At about five foot 10, he's rugged and handsome, with sandy blond hair, a deep salon tan, and dark brown eyes.

"Alex, it's so good to see you." Max takes her hand and kisses it. "It's been a while, would you care to dance?"

"I, well," she hesitates.

"Funny you should ask, Max," Bobby cuts in, pulling Alex even closer, "Alex and I ran into Melissa on our way over here to dance. We heard them… playing our song." She looks up to see him smiling down at her. "Right, dear?"

"Absolutely. I love this piece."

"My favorite, too. Well, shall we?"

"Time's a wasting!" And she pulls his hand, leading him to the dancing.

* * *

The song is slow and sensuous, and Bobby slips his arm around her waist, while she molds against him.

"I seem to remember dancing like this earlier," he whispers, "just before we started to—"

"Shhh, Bobby!" she murmurs, "or we'll end up doing what we were before."

"Mmm, I have fond memories of that," and he bends down and sucks on her neck. He grips her waist with one hand, and lets his other wander down and cup her butt. She groans, raises both arms around his neck and digs her fingers into his back. He briefly slips his fingers under her skirt, finding only bare skin, and nothing else.

"You-you took off your panties," he moans against her neck, biting down hard, and marking her.

Alex gasps, and then manages, "They were ruined anyway. You ripped them."

"Alex, you're gonna kill me," he groans, and straightens, attempting to calm both of them. After a few moments dancing close, and soothing each other, Bobby takes her hand and says, "C'mon, let's try to make a little more progress."

On the way they grab a glass of wine, and that's when Bobby sees her.

"Here comes Alicia," he observes mildly.

"Hi, you two!" and Alex's friend greets them both with big, warm hugs, obviously partying hard on her birthday. "Are you guys having fun? Do you have enough to drink, cause ya don't haveta drive!" She grabs Alex and gives her another really big hug. "Alex, hon, you're such a good friend, dressin up like this, doin this for me." Her eyes fill with tears. "I don't deserve a friend like you!"

"Oh, Alicia, of course you do! It's okay!" Alex soothes. "Where's Sam?"

"He was right here a minute ago…"

"And I'm right here now, sweetheart," Sam Preston's voice breaks in, warm and calm.

"Sam, baby!" Alicia wraps her arms around her husband. "I missed you so much!"

Sam laughs. "Yeah, it was a really long five minutes," and he kisses his wife's cheek. "C'mon, stop getting sentimental and maudlin on your birthday. Let's go dance!"

* * *

They decide to stay a bit longer, to be sure Alicia is okay, so they make their way to a small loveseat, secluded in the back and dimly lit aread, and sit down. There's hardly room for both of them, and Bobby snakes his arm around Alex, curving his hand on the bare skin just beneath the hem of her blouse.

"This happens to Alicia sometimes when she has too much to drink. She gets weepy."

"Will she be okay?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure, because Sam is here. He's great with her. They have a great marriage – they're soulmates."

He strokes her belly with his thumb. "Is that right?"

"Yeah. That's right." Alex kisses him on the cheek and rubs her hand up and down his long, hard, thigh, settling against his crotch. The spark inside him instantly ignites, and he nuzzles her neck before inching his fingers up to stroke the rounded swell of her breast.

"So tell me, what exactly did Alicia manage to talk you into doing, besides wearing this so-called costume?"

"We were so drunk, Bobby!"

"So just tell me, baby."

"Bobb-y!"

"I deserve to know."

"Alright," she agrees. "You already know I agreed to wear this… this outfit!" She laughs. "But… when I was the most drunk – quite out of it, really – I agreed to… seduce… my date."

"You what?"

"And she would seduce Sam. Here, during the party."

"And that's what's been going on tonight."

"Maybe...a little bit…" she smiles seductively. "Bobby, if you hadn't said yes, when I asked you to come with me… I would not be here tonight."

"So you mean… I'm the only man you know, that you want to seduce?"

"You're the only man I want, period. You're the only man I'll ever want to seduce."

"Alex," he breathes, and kisses her. "Then you better start now. Before I physically carry you out of here."

"Start what?"

"Seducing me."

This is crazy, she thinks. Crazy hot and crazy sexy, and she wants more.

"Okay. C'mon." And she pulls him up. First she presses flush against his groin, and rubs. Circling her arms around his neck, she kisses him once, and then takes his hand. "Follow me."

As they walk, she recalls the layout of the house, and leads him down a hall, down a half flight of steps, around a corner and through a door. They enter a nicely sized den, with walls full of books, two overstuffed leather chairs and a big maple desk. Alex shuts the door and locks it, and pushes a small table in front of it for good measure.

When she feels his breath tickle her neck, and his heat splash against her body, she groans, "Hey, I'm supposed to be seducing you."

"Isn't that what you just did? Bringing me to the _library_, of all places?"

He reaches down and slides his hands up her inner thighs and under her skirt, stopping at the vee of leg and moist heat. "You're already so wet." He dips one finger inside her moist folds, then pulls it out and rubs it against her lips. She sucks it and shivers, and then angles her arms behind her, curling her hands around his neck, pushing her breasts so they stretch her snug white blouse, making her nipples stiff and visible.

Bobby drags his wet finger down her chin, her neck, rips off the tie, and then quickly unfastens her buttons, down to the last two. He pulls the cotton to one side and frees her breast, then palms it, releasing a satisfied sigh. "You feel so good, baby, so damn good."

And his lips find hers and his tongue pushes them open, and she sucks him inside her warm mouth. She loves the feel of him kissing her this deeply and she cants her head to allow him greater access. Then he kneads her breast, pinching her nipple and her arousal burns nuclear inside her.

"You're so bad, taking me in here." He slides both hands between her legs and rubs her soft, slick skin. "And you're so hot, you're ready for me. You want me inside you, don't you." His fingers strum against her swollen nub. He reaches up and frees her one confined breast – now both are exposed, quivering and ready for his attention.

"I want you now, right here," she pleads, and reaches down and lifts up the back of her skirt, grinding her bare ass against his hard cock.

"Ah, Jesus, Alex, you're gonna kill me," and he moves her to the big desk, hastily clearing a path. He stretches her out on her back, and she lets Bobby spread her legs wide open.

"You are so beautiful, baby," he says, and she hears the rustle of his belt sliding through the loops, and the rasp of the zipper being drawn down.

He quickly unfastens the rest of her blouse and pushes it aside, baring her chest completely. Bobby folds her arms and pushes them behind her head. "Leave them there, "he growls against her ear. He buries his face in her breasts, kissing and licking, gently, then returns to her mouth, "I'll spend a lot more time there, later," he promises.

She feels his hard member push against her tight opening. Bobby grips her waist and holds her steady as he pushes into her. After all the fondling and caressing, just the feel of him entering her is nearly enough to make her come. But she is desperate for more, the ache inside her is intense, and she needs him fully inside her.

"Bobby, I'm so close," she pants, and tries to push against his impossibly thick girth.

"Easy, baby, I don't want to hurt you." And he pulls out a bit and thrusts in deeper. She feels herself stretch inside, and groans, knowing he's right but not caring, wanting him now.

"Bobby, you won't hurt me, please…"

Alex…"

"Bobby, now!"

He withdraws and leans over her, runs his hands up to her breasts and back to her hips, holds on tight and pushes, hard, entering her with one strong thrust. The depth and pressure nearly breaks her. She wraps her legs around his back and rubs against him. She feels his tongue swirl around her nipple before his teeth gnaw sharply and lips suck hard. Then he starts to move, one, two, three powerful thrusts, long and deep and she comes, her muscles contracting around him.

Bobby pulls her legs from behind his back and stretches her open, pumping hard and fast, his thumb rubbing her clit and she feels the rush of another orgasm rumble through her body. She looks when he stills his movement, to see him watching her climax, with a look of uninhibited lust in his dark brown eyes. Then he smiles and starts to fuck her hard again, his face and body tensing in the grip of his own orgasm, and that shatters her world. She turns her head, lowers her lashs, and gives herself over to her pleasure.

A/N Thanks for reading!

To be ended in an epilogue.


End file.
